


tangled up in you

by prosodiical



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Soul Bond, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: Theseus presses an open-mouthed kiss to Newt's thigh, skating blunt fingernails up to the jut of his narrow hips. When Theseus looks up, Newt's pupils are large, drowning out the blue of his eyes.





	tangled up in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makiyakinabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/gifts).



Theseus presses an open-mouthed kiss to Newt's thigh, skating blunt fingernails up to the jut of his narrow hips. When Theseus looks up, Newt's pupils are large, drowning out the blue of his eyes.

"It's all right," Theseus says, though the ache of Newt's desire has already sunk claws at his heart. Newt pulls at his hair and Theseus follows him up to kiss his mouth, to feel the flush of his warmth like it's his. "Stop worrying so much."

Because Theseus can feel that, too: shame and anxiety and compulsion tied up in a knot as dense as a rock, hard enough to separate from his own feelings that he finds himself nearly hesitating, second-guessing every move. "It's not that easy," Newt mumbles, half into Theseus's mouth when he kisses him again, and Theseus kisses the corner of his mouth and the edge of his jaw and scrapes his teeth against Newt's skin. His cock slides against Newt's, already hard and almost leaking, and the shiver of pleasure it brings runs through them both.

"Just... try," Theseus says. He wraps a hand around Newt's cock and Newt's eyelids flutter closed, his breath hitching, pulse pounding; Theseus feels it when Newt's hips jerk up, seeking friction, when Newt freezes when Theseus's mouth closes around his cock.

It feels hotter than the rest of him, heavy on Theseus's tongue. Theseus licks up the vein on the underside and then takes him in as far as he can go; the head of Newt's cock bumps against the back of his throat and Theseus breathes in the scent of him, both familiar and not. He can taste the flutter of Newt's heartbeat and track the sparks of his want, and heat curls in Theseus's belly at every one of Newt's carefully coaxed-out gasps. When he hums in his throat, Newt's fingers clench in fists in his hair, fingernails raking against his scalp, and it's only when Newt tugs at him with his emotions filed to pinpoint purpose that Theseus lets up.

"No," Newt says sharply, "this is my fault, let me - "

"Who's older, again?" Theseus says, and kisses Newt's soft, yielding mouth. Newt bites at his lip and Theseus feels amusement and want tangled in his chest, like the desire to push Newt back and _show_ him --

Ah, Theseus thinks, as Newt flips them over and does just that. That one's definitely Newt's.

"I was the one who interrupted you," Newt says darkly, hands on Theseus's shoulders, pressing him down into the sheets. "I didn't check - "

"I didn't exactly ward the door."

" - and you didn't even - "

"I want you," Theseus says, before the tangle of Newt's guilt can sink into him further, before Theseus starts mistaking it as his own. "I love you. Newt, please," and Newt kisses him, bitingly harsh, edged with something Theseus can't put words to even as it lodges itself into his heart.

The connection felt like a blessing when it was just the newfound thrum of Newt's desire for him tingling under his skin, when it was just the flutters of Newt's hesitation tinged with love. It almost made Theseus forget it was a dark magic artefact he had been cleansing, that everything has its cost.

Theseus still isn't sure if he can regret it, with Newt's fingers curving around his cock, with Newt's lips against his and the taste of him burned into his memory like a curse. "Please," Theseus breathes against Newt's skin, and he drops his hand to Newt's, making a fist around both of them as Newt's cock slides against his, desperation taking root in the way his muscles jerk. Newt muffles any sound he makes in Theseus's shoulder when he comes.

Newt's looking at him, wanting him, loving him. It's all Theseus wants.


End file.
